Mysery business
by brokenangelxxx
Summary: Alexandra Jordan was just a regular teen with ADHD. She never thought much of her life... that is until a scary event in school took place that forced her to flee to camp half-blood. There she met Percy and Annabeth and life got a hell of a lot crazier.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so glad I finally joined fanfiction! I've been meaning to write this for a long time now :3. There are a lot of stories out there and I'm finally writing my own, yay! I actually have ADHD, so I know what its like and how difficult it is…. I'm not that good with spelling so please don't be judgemental. This is kind of a filler chapter like sayn bout her life and what she looks like and stuff. BTW this happens during lightning thief and after, the rest of the books didn't happen yet! Well enough talking here's the story! Enjoy (ps :her name is Alex for short and Alexandra for long!)

I do not own Percy Jackson !

Chapter1

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm, and before even properly opening my eyes I picked it up and threw it against the wall. I then opened my eyes and covered my face with my blanket 'not another day of school!' I thought. 'I better get up or I'm going to be late!

As soon as I was ready I came down stairs to eat. We lived in a 2 story apartment with my mom and my stepfather. I haven't met my biological father and whenever I asked about him my mother would just shrug it off. I didn't mind tho my stepfather was just as nice and treated me like his real daughter. We weren't very rich but we weren't poor either and had enough of everything.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" my mum said when she saw me walk in the door. My mum was a tall woman with black hair and brown eyes. She always said I got my features from my father but I always thought it was from her from my middle length auburny brown hair to my dark brown coloured eyes, well since I don't even know what my father looks like. "Did you sleep well?" she asked in a soft voice. I could tell she was in a good mood today and I was grateful.

"It was ok…" I said a little tensely "weres dad? " I got used to calling my stepfather dad as we lived with him almost all my life.

"He went to work early today." She smiled, "have your breakfast quickly or you're going to miss the bus!" she said putting down a plate of waffles beside me. YUM!

"What are you so excited about?" I asked curiously.

She looked at me nervously then mumbled "Nothing in particular…"

"Um, well… okay!" I said not giving it much thought, though thinking it was a little strange.

I ate my waffles and quickly went out the door, "keys!" I heard my mother yell. I immediately checked my pockets and rolling my eyes walked back into the apartment taking my keys which were lying on the table beside the door.

Didn't even step into the front door of the school as I found Georgia and her annoying friends glaring at me. Georgia walked up with a smirk on her face. Georgia was your typical bully and bullied anyone who she felt could not stand up to her. I don't really know why she turned on me but ever since the first day I entered this school she has been harassing me.

"Hey there!" she said in a sweet-sarcastic voice. "Forget any books today?" she smirked. "oh wait! You always do!" I could hear her friends and some other people in my grade laughing. I tried to walk past her ignoring her smart comment but she blocked my way. "Were are you hurrying? We juust want to have a chat." She giggled in a sarcastic way. I could feel the wind on my skin starting to pick up.

"Get a life Georgia!" I said pushing past her. There was a sudden huge gust of wind blowing past everyone and some people who were carrying something dropped it on the floor because of it. a teacher holding papers in her hand who was had the whole thing blown out and she had to chase after them.

She turned around with and 'omg!' expression on her face. "For your information, I have a life. Unlike you, you don't even have friends!" that hurt but ignoring her I kept walking saying to myself 'don't burst out, just please don't burst out!' since I was prone to temper tantrums.

I made my way to my fist class and sat down and the far back table, beside my friend Max. Our teacher wasn't in the room so everyone was going crazy throwing papers. As soon as I sat down one of them hit my head and I looked up to find the kid who threw it smiling mischievously. Rolling my eyes I turned to Max and we started talking. Max was my only friend and had been my best friend ever since I came to this school. He had some kind of leg condition and was always walking around on crutches, which excuse him from P.E for life.

"Hey!" I said to him. "how are you?" but before even waiting for his reply I started to babble " Can you believe what Georgia said to me when I walked in the door? I mean come on! What have I ever done to her?" Max giggled slightly at my chattiness but before he could reply our teacher, miss Read walked in and the class suddenly went quiet and took their seats.

"Now class today we are going to have a new sitting plan." The whole class including me, groaned at her remark. "Ok if I can just get everyone to stand up and walk to the back of the class with their bags!" Everyone stood up and noisily made their way to the back. I helped max with his crutches and we also made our way to the back.

"Ok now can I have… Alexandra! Here!" she said pointing to the desk at the very front of the class and in the middle.

"Why?" I asked annoyingly.

"Because I said so. Quickly!" she yelled.

I sighed then made my way to my new seat.

The day went pretty quickly and it was already the second last class.

"Now class can I see your homework please?" Miss O'Hare said. She was the meanest teacher in the school and developed an incredible dislike for me.

I look fiercely through my bag looking for my homework… and then remembered that I didn't do it. miss O'Hare went to everyone collecting their homework and when she finally got to me she said "Your homework Alexandra." In a cold voice.

The window of the class was open and I could feel another gust of wind coming from it.

"Um I forgot to do it miss!" I said truthfully.

"Journal on my desk!" She yelled scaring the crap out of me. I could feel everyones eyes on my as I walked up to her table and opened my journal on this week. Before making my way back to the seat I looked into my journal. 5 no homework's, 3 no books for class and one talking in class notes. And this was only Thursday. Rolling my eyes I trotted back to my seat and sat down. "you really need to try harder." I heard Max whisper beside me.

"thanks Max…" I mumbled.

Well that's chapter one done! Like I said earlier this is just a filler chapter giving you a heads up on her life! Please review telling me on what I can improve on but don't be too judgemental, this is my first fanfic! Thanx for reading and I will try to update soon :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: heya! Just in case there is confusion with the age of the characters, Alex is 14, Max is also 14, Percy and Annabeth are both 15 and Grover is 14. I know in the lightning thief they are all around 12, but I'm changing their age in this fic! Hope no1 minds! I'm still trying to figure out how to make a stupid line so it separates different parts of the story… thank you for reviewing!

Anyways heres chapter 2, hope you like it, and don't forget to review, but please don't flame.

I do not own Percy Jackson! Sadly. If I did Percy and Annabeth would be together as soon as they met. Well maybe not straight away but you know what I mean ;)

Anyway on with the story!

Chapter 2

The last class felt like it was going on for a whole day. I sat there doodling in my copy while the teacher was explaining something about Greek mythology and a way between Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, the 3 main gods or whatever. I knew a lot about Greek mythology already because my mum would always read it to me when I was4 or 5 years old, and I would always ask her to read it to me before I went to sleep. I figured I didn't need to learn it again in class, so I just tuned off, drawing small pictures of flowers.

I was always quite artistic, infact I loved art! It was my favourite subject apart from music. So when I finished doodling the flowers I was quite pleased with my work. It decorated my copy in a nice way.

The bell rang and the class quickly sprung out the door leaving only me and Max behind.

"Max hurry up! It's the end of school and I want to get out of here! This place creeps me out!" I wasn't even joking.

Max laughed slightly and said "sorry I'm going as fast as I can!"

Helping him stuff his books in his bag I handed him his crutches, he took his bag and we left the class.

We made our way down the strangely empty hallway and to Max's locker.

"That's weird where is everyone?" I asked. I could see Max tensed up a little.

"Must have gone home quickly..." he shrugged it off nervously. After he finished with his locker we made our way to mine.

"Uh -oh!" Max exclaimed.

"what?" I asked curiously.

"I need to pee!" he answered slightly blushing. He walked over to the boys bathroom which was just across from my locker. "Wait here for me. Do not go anywhere! Just stay here!" he ordered.

"Okay okay! Bossy." I said a little puzzled. What the hell was that? Its like I'm a 5 year old with my mother who is telling me not to talk to wander off while she is buying us some ice-cream. I turned to my locker with a still puzzled expression. I then opened it catching the books that were falling out of it. 'I really need to tidy that' I thought.

I quickly opened my journal to see what subjects to take home. I saw the note Miss O'Hare wrote: never has her homework done! Please discipline your daughter.

Rolling my eyes I took out the books I need and quickly shoved them in my bag. Then I saw Miss O'Hare walking down the empty hallway, I closed my locker and glared at her.

"We need to talk." She said in her usual cold voice.

"Umm okay. If this is about the homework I promise ill do it for tomorrow if you want me too. I mean I'm sorry I have so much on my plate lately! Its not that I don't care about doing my homework or anything, I really do, its just it's so hard when you cant concentrate for more than a minute and… well..." I shrugged looking at my feet "when you basically have ADHD. I'm really sorry again." But when I looked back up again she wasn't there.

I looked around but she was nowhere. "so much for my apologies." I mumbled. 'Bitch' I thought to myself.

Then suddenly I heard a hoarse roar. I turned around to the source of the noise and saw a monster with a human body and a bulls head. I stood there for a minute staring at it in shock, and then started screaming my head of! 'What the heck is that! ?' I thought to myself. Then I tried to remember the Greek mythology my mum would read to me… half human half bull… of course! It was a Minotaur l! Once again I screamed and started to run for my life leaving my school bag on the ground, but before I could make it to the front door of the school the Minotaur jumped in front of me letting out another hoarse roar. I started running back the other way in effort to get away from the monster, but before I could make it he… or it, grabbed my foot and I felt on the ground, I let out a painful cry and closed my eyes knowing I was not gonna live through this, when suddenly something amazing happened! The front doors of the school swung open and a huge gust of wind came and lifted the Minotaur an inch of the ground. Quickly standing up I ran, or if you like stumbled to my bag. The Minotaur started to struggle against the wind but it was no use.

The door to the boys bathroom swung open and Max ran out as fast as you can run when you have crutches. "What happened? You were screaming!" he yelled.

Shaking my finger in fear I pointed at the Minotaur. Max looked over at it a little puzzled as to why it was struggling in the air.

"What… why…" he stuttered.

"Oh. A huge gust of wind came and, well this happened." I said as calmly I could. The Minotaur was now hurled on the ground knocking him unconscious. Max ran up to it taking something out of his pocket the looked like a pen. He clicked and it turned into a sword. He then jabbed it into the Minotaur's chest. Instead of what I thought was gonna happen is the monster would bleed to death, it instead turned into golden sand. Max proud of his work swung the sword and put it on his shoulder.

"What…how.. what was…" and without saying another word I fainted.

A/N: yay that's another chappie finished! Told ya the excitement will come later! Please review, but don't be too harsh hope you liked it and I will try to update very soon. Also tell me if I need to improve on something, cause I know I do, I just don't know what it it :P! thanx for reading! Till next time xxx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey guys, heres the next chapter! Hope you like it! I won't be able to update for a while, I have a lot to do, but I will try! Anyways, enjoy.

I sadly do not own Percy Jackson.

Xxxxx

I woke up with a severe headache, and very dazed. I opened my eyes to find max sitting over me and eying me with concern. I sat up and looked around trying to figure out where the hell I was. Tuned out I was in my mum's car with her driving us somewhere.

Sleepily I asked "what's going on?" my voice slightly shaky.

"Go back to sleep Alex." I heard my mum mumble. "You hit your head pretty hard when you fainted."

"Fainted?" I asked puzzled. I couldn't remember a thing of what happened.

"yeah." Max said shifting in his seat uncomfortably. "Don't you remember?" he asked.

And then suddenly it all came back to me. The Minotaur incident, the sword out of the pen… everything. I rubbed my eyes uncomfortably and looked around the car.

"Where are we going?" I glared out the window trying to find a clue but all I saw was darkness. I guess it must have been pretty late.

"We are going to a very special place." My mum looked at me over her shoulder. "There you will be kept safe."

"Special huh…" I mumbled to myself mostly. "How long was I out for?" I looked from my mum to Max desperately trying to find an answer.

Max looked down at his feet uncomfortably and replied "um well, today is Friday so, um a day."

I stared at him wide eyed "I whole day?" I then looked around the car once more realising none of my stuff was in it. "Where's my stuff?" I asked.

"Packed in the boot." My mum answered smiling at me over her shoulder.

"So this special place you're taking us to… how long am I going to stay there?" I looked out the window again.

"As long as you need to." Max said smiling.

I yawned suddenly feeling extremely worn out.

"Get back to sleep for now." My mum repeated. "This is going to be a long journey."

Sighing at the fact that it was going to be a long journey, I put my head down on the seat, closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep.

Xxxxxxx

When I woke up again it was sunny and bright and I could tell we were pulling up somewhere. Yawning I sat up finding Max asleep beside me. I then stretched out looking out the window, and couldn't help but say "wow!"

The place we were pulling up to was beautiful and looked incredibly impressive. There were huge wooden gates that had 'camp half- blood' written at the top.

"Is this the place I'm going to?" I asked suddenly very exited.

"Yes, we have arrived!" she stopped the car, shut it down and then pulled out the keys. "Feel free to get out if you want!" She said cheerfully.

Max opened his eyes looking confused.

"Were here!" I exclaimed smiling. Hearing this he quickly sat up and glared out the window. I could tell he looked just as amazed as I was.

"So we are..." he whispered to himself.

My mum got out of the car and walked around to the boot, opening it. I then got out of the car and went around to help Max with his crutches. My mum then took out my bags.

"Come on!" max said grabbing one of my bags and throwing it over his shoulder.

"No, Max, you don't have to do that!" I said in effort to try and pull it off him, but he held on.

"It's all right. My pleasure!" he chuckled.

"Well, umm okay then." I said not knowing how to reply to that.

I grabbed two of my bags with my mum grabbing the rest and we made our way up the small hill over to the gates.

"Well this is it." my mu said pulling me into a VERY tight hug. "Take care of yourself Alex!"

"Wait, wow, what do you mean this is it?" I asked slightly shocked.

"I cannot go further than this." My mum smiled at me sadly.

"Why not?" I asked my mum in panic.

"I am not like you, honey just go" she said pulling me into another hug, then letting go. "go! I will say goodbye to dad from you, go!" she said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Will you come to visit?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course I will! I will try! Go!" she said pushing me along.

"come on," max said putting his arm around me. I looked back at my mum sadly, grabbing my bags and entering the gates of camp half-blood.

A/N: yay another chapter finished! Ill try to update ASAP, but no promises! Sorry for any bloopers, I hate proofreading work! :P hope you liked it, don't worry the next chapters will be more exiting! Bye for now!

Review :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: okay so this chapter is a bit more exciting and also way longer sorry for any mistakes, I haven't read the books in god knows how long and forgot a few things, but I remember most of. Anyways here ya go. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but don't flame please!

I do not own PJO.

Xxxxxxxxxx

As soon as I entered the camp I was met by a pretty, perky blonde girl, with piercing grey eyes. She looked around my age.

"Hello you are Alex right?" she said giving me a dazzling smile, but before letting me answer she continued "I am Annabeth, head of the Athena cabin. I have been assigned to show you around."

"Wait a second. Before anyone shows me anywhere, can someone PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked hopefully looking from Annabeth to Max and then back again.

"She doesn't know?" Annabeth addressed this question to Max.

"No…" Max said looking guiltily to the ground.

"Alright!" Annabeth sighed. "Come with me." she took my wrist and started leading me somewhere.

"What about my bags?" I exclaim struggling a little bit.

"Don't worry ill take care of them, go!" Max yelled back at me.

"Where are we going?" I asked Annabeth curiously.

"To see Chiron. Hell explain everything to you." She answered simply pushing through a crowd of kids with orange t-shirts that had 'camp half-blood' written on them. Some of them wearing armour that you would see in those gladiator movies.

"Okay. What is this camp?" I asked looking even more puzzled than I was before.

Annabeth stopped and let go of my wrist.

"Listen." She said rolling her eyes. "I know this comes a surprise to you. It does to everyone at first. Trust me you'll understand once we find Chiron! Where the hell is he?" She took my wrist again and pulling me with her.

"Chiron… like the wisest centaur? The half horse half human thing?" I asked displaying my Greek mythology knowledge.

"yeah." She replied. I suddenly felt very weak, like I needed to sit down.

She looked back at me and giggled a little bit. "Come on you'll be fine!" suddenly she exclaimed "oh there he is!"

She let go of my wrist and started walking over to someone. I looked over at what who. My vision cleared up, and that's when I really felt weak, because in front of me was standing a half horse half human very tall and proud looking centaur.

Annabeth whispered something to him; he looked at her with concern and then nodded. He walked over to where I was standing and in a deep voice said "you must be Alexandra. I am Chiron. Welcome to camp half-blood!" he smiled and led me down to go with him.

Still a little in shock I stuttered "you… are…"

"A centaur." He finished for me. "Come on ill explain everything. He gestured Annabeth as if dismissing her. She nodded and walked away giving me a smile and a thumbs up.

Chiron led me down to a sandy, golden beach. I suddenly felt extremely relaxed, it was so beautiful! The fresh sea air filled my lungs as I breathed in and out. The water was so blue, it looked like it had been painted. It was really sunny and kind of hot.

"Alexandra." Chiron said turning to me smiling. "You have not been told about this place before." He said, not like a question, more like a statement. I nodded in agreement. "I am sure you have studied Greek mythology in school" he continued.

"Oh yes! My mum used to read it to me when I was little, I loved it!" I said excitedly.

"Those myths… aren't myths at all." He said trying to figure out a way to break it to me. I was suddenly beginning to understand. "Some gods and goddesses would go down to earth and mate with the mortals." I lifted my eyebrow wondering where this is going. "A child would be born, half human, half god. Do you know what they are called Alexandra?"

"Umm… a demigod?" I looked at him hopefully.

He smiled at me showing me I got it right. I did a little victory dance in my head.

"This camp is a camp for demigods, like yourself." He finished. I looked at him wide eyed.

"Wait… what you are saying is, I am a daughter of a god?" I panicked in shock.

"That is it exactly! There are hundreds out there, some leading normal and productive lives. Many don't even know it." he said looking out onto the blue sea.

I had to take a minute to take all of this in. I flopped down on the golden sand. "Wow." I finally managed to say.

"You will be staying with the Athena cabin for now, until you are clamed. Annabeth will show you around the camp"

"Claimed?" I asked. It sounded like he was talking about me like I'm a lost item that has to be 'claimed.'

"A god or goddess will give a sign that you belong to them." He explained.

"Oh." I said getting up off the sand.

Chiron explained the rules of the camp, the events that take place, the cabin system and then answered some of the questions I had. I listened taking the information in, which is unusual for me.

When he was done, he walked me over to Annabeth and ordered her to show me around the camp.

Every room looked so big and impressive. Everywhere we went there were people sword fighting and training for god knows what. By the time we were done it was time for lunch, and she walked me over to the dining hall, where everyone was gathering. All the kids looked around my age.

"We sit with our cabins." She said, seating me down beside her and other Athena kids. "You must be pretty hungry." She said and my stomach growled and she smiled. "Don't worry, food will come in a sec!"

"So…" I said in an attempt to make a conversation. "Daughter of Athena huh…"

"Yeah. And don't worry soon you will be claimed too. "she replied her eyes scanning the room as if she was looking for someone.

"How do you get claimed?" I asked my face full of curiosity. I didn't want to annoy her with questions but I couldn't help myself."

"Usually a god or goddess gives a sign." She repeated Chiron's words. Her eyes finally settled on a boy sitting across the room with a table full of girls and boys who looked WAY too interested in him.

He lifted his head, and his eyes locked with mine. I felt like he was hypnotising me! He had beautiful sea green eyes, thick black hair that was kind of messy but in a good way. I looked away embarrassed that I was staring.

"That's Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. " Annabeth informed me." He's kind of a big deal here." She replied looking slightly amused. "Are you blushing?" she asked me.

"n-no!" I said turning away from her. She giggled a little bit.

Then the food arrived and I suddenly realised I was starving!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

We finished our meals and stood up from the table.

"We're going training." Annabeth informed me.

We walked over to the fieldy place where everyone usually trains. Annabeth handed me a helmet and armour. "This should keep you from injuries" she said helping me put it on. It was lighter than I originally thought. The helmet was a little tight though. We walked over to the field. I saw the boy from earlier fighting a group of tough looking guys. Let me tell you they were good, really good. But he was better. I stood there looking in awe at how he was kicking their buts. When he was done and half of them were on the ground and the other half backing away in defeat he yelled "who's next?"

Being the impulsive person I am I said "I am!" looking very eager. I started to trot over to him but Annabeth grabbed my wrist.

"Are you sure? This is your fist day and… well I mean he's really good!" she looked a bit surprise at my eagerness to fight him.

"I will be fine! Besides, I need to start somewhere." I said winking at her. She let go of my wrist and let me walk over to him.

To say he was amused would have been an understatement. "Hey, I'm Percy." He put out his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand and mumbled "I'm Alex." Looking at my feet my face going a bright shade of tomato red.

"You're new, yeah?" he asked, looking at e from head to toe as if he was inspecting me.

"Yeah" I said going even brighter red. I think he noticed because he had a huge grin plastered on his face, trying not to laugh at my awkwardness.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go easy on you okay?" he smiled. Slightly annoyed at his remark, I said "ok."

We took our stances, and I decided to attack. I launched at him but he blocked my attack. I tried again and again but every time he managed to either block or dodge it. 'Dam, he really is good!' I thought annoyed.

Now it was his turn to attack. He lifted his sword, but I somehow managed to block his attack. I could feel the wind starting to pick up. He launched at me again and I blocked again this time him pushing me back. Getting more and more pissed at the fact that I was loosing I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath in. the wind now got even stronger. I opened my eyes, and like something gotten over me launched at him with all the strength I had. He kept blocking but not for long. I cut his knee cutting through his clothes and leaving a gaudy looking bruise. I then kneed him in the stomach. He fell to the ground wincing in pain.

When I looked up I saw the whole camp stopped doing what they were doing and were instead staring at me wide eyed. Then it clicked into me, 'way to make a first impression'. I looked down at Percy who was now making an effort to stand up.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry! I don't know what gotten over me… I'm just, I'm really competitive, I'm really sorry!" I stuttered helping him up.

"It's fine." He said. I could tell he was annoyed at the fact that a girl, never mind a newbie had beaten him on her first try. "I think it's clear who won." He said giving me a weak smile looking into my eyes, not letting go off my hands.

Like before I felt like I was being hypnotised. I looked down to the ground 'stop it will you!' I thought to myself.

Annabeth ran over to me and Percy carrying a bottle containing some sort of liquid, I figured it was some healing thing. She put it on a cloth and started cleaning out his wound.

"Alex go find another partner!" she said to me smiling.

Xxxxxx

A/N: well there ya go! RnR, till next time


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hey, I know I haven't written in quite a while, but I had a lot of crap to deal with lately… but anyways heres the next chapter, and I got chap 6 already written, just have to type it up thanx for all the reviews, even if there weren't really that many…Here ya go :

Xxxxxxxx

The day went pretty quickly and before I knew it we were in the dining hall once more, for dinner. Things went pretty smoothly and I had already made a few friends. Throughout the dinner I kept throwing glances at Percy who seemed to be having his own conversations. Occasionally Annabeth would ask me something, talking really fast and I'd just nod not understanding a word she said.

After the dinner was over, she and some other kids I met were walking down to our cabins together. Everyone seemed to be laughing and having fun. Deciding I won't miss out I joined one of the conversations babbling on and on like I usually do.

When we finally came to the Athena cabin, me and Annabeth were left on our own.

"Oh no! Wait here, I think I left my bag in the dining hall…" Annabeth panicked.

"Um… okay, want me to come with you?" I asked in hope to be helpful. She was already halfway running down towards the dining hall.

"No! Its fine just stay here!" she yelled back her voice getting more and more distant.

Seriously what's with everyone bossing me around lately? I hated being told what to do. Shrugging it off I turned towards the cabin door.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" said a voice from behind me. It did not sound like a pleasant one either. "You're new?" it asked.

I spun around looking for the source, and found myself looking at a girl around my age, with greasy brown hair that looked like it really badly needed a brush… 'EW' I thought to myself. Her eyes were brown like my own, only a little darker. They gave me chills every time I looked into them. She was accompanied by two other girls who looked just as messy and ... Well... Tough as her.

"Yeah… I'm new…." I narrowed my eyes in suspicion at her as to where this was going, and I did not have a good feeling about it. "Why..?"

"Well, we just want to show you how we welcome newbies, don't we?" she smiled as-if sweetly at me. The two girls that were with her were already behind me. 'How'd they get there so quickly?' I turned around to look at them in surprise, but before I fully turned the one on the left pushed me toward their queen bee, the one that was talking. She caught me and pushed me back with the one on the right tripping me up. I fell on the hard floor, slightly wincing in pain. The three girls started laughing. Okay now I was really getting mad.

I stood up gathered my courage and stalked over to the main one. "Listen to me bitch," I started, getting all in her face." I don't know who you are or what the fuck is your problem but you better fuking leave me alone." I roared at her.

"Or what?" she said pushing me away from her. At this point I was so mad that I had no control over my actions, and the next thing I knew my fist connected with her face. She reminded me a lot of Georgia in my school, without the slutitude of course. She fell back on the ground holding the spot where I punched her. "You whore." She said in an attempt to get up with her two companions helping her. "You are gonna get it now bitch," she said coming closer to me.

I have to admit I was a little bit frightened but no way was I going to show her that. I put my hands on my hips smiling at what I just did. She lifted her hand to slap me but suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

"Leave her Clarisse." It said. I looked up to see my saviour. "Don't you have something better to do?" Percy grabbed her wrist stopping her from slapping me.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked him surprised.

"As long as I needed to…" he looked away slightly. He then let go of Caresses' wrist. She dropped it down and backed away slightly. For a second I swear I saw fear in her eyes.

"Oh look who comes to the rescue," one of the girls mocked.

"Come on guys, this isn't fun anymore." Clarisse said giving me and Percy a dirty look, and walking away with the other two girls.

"You didn't have to do that!" I chuckled.

"Yes I did. If it wasn't for me she would have kicked the shit out of you." He gave a kid like smile.

"Who is her godly parent? And why was she so afraid of you…?" I asked curiosity killing me.

"She and the two girls who were with her are daughters of Ares, the war god," He said looking like he was in deep thought. "Let's just say we had incidents…"

"What's that suppose to-"but I was cut off with Annabeth who was now running back toward us.

"I can't find it anywhere! I checked the dining hall, and the arena and its not there." Then she noticed Percy. "Heeya…" she said looking a bit embarrassed.

"Hey," Percy said just as awkwardly blushing slightly. I rolled my eyes feeling jealous.

"So Alex, will you help me look for it, and then ill help you unpack, please!" she looked at me wide eyed.

"Eh, kay I don't mind?" I smiled.

"Thank you!" she grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the dining hall. I turned around to wave goodbye to Percy, who now was extremely red.

Turning back around more jealousy over me, I calmed myself down and thought: 'yep! This is gonna be a fun year!'

Xxxxxxxxxx

A/N: yay, that's that done! Again I apologise for anyone who has been waiting for this. I should have the next chapter typed up soon, sorry I know this one was quite short. Hope ya liked it and review, rate blah blah blah. Ah yeh and don't be too judgemental plz :P


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: woo heres another chapter! Took me a while to write since I rewrote it a couple of times and am still not completely satisfied with it. Thanks for the reviews! Even if there weren't really that many. To reply to the last review: this is kinda half in half. There will be percabeth and Percy /oc so. Anyways hope you like this chapter (I don't)….

I don't own Percy Jackson…:/

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx – still trying to figure out how to do a stupid line.

After walking around with Annabeth for what felt like HOURS! We found her bag (in her cabin. Gods I thought I was forgetful.) And now she was helping me unpack my things on the shelves at the end of the cabin like she promised. I got the very last bed in the room and also a one beside the window and loads of book shelves.

"You're really lucky you know that?" Annabeth said folding a pair of my jeans and neatly putting them on the shelf on top of my other two pairs.

"Why?" I had to ask. What in the world could have made me lucky? I was the loneliest person in our school seeing as I had no friends apart from Max who didn't have much of a choice really. Even if I did manage to make a friend or two they would be put off by my super… hyperness, and we'd eventually end up having a fight. I didn't fit in with the smart kids either, seeing as how the highest I've ever gotten was a c. once I did have a friends who got straight a's in the class. We were friends for about a month and she decided to dump me because she felt I was bringing her 'success down.' I know its not the worst problem to have in the world and I was really grateful for what I had, but all this still made me wonder what made so 'really lucky'?

Annabeth took out my hoddie and folded as carefully as she could. "Because," she smiled, "usually unclaimed kids stay in the Hermes cabin, but it was already really full and you would probably have to have slept on the floor. There was one more bed here, and I said well take until you are clamed."

Now I felt kind of guilty. I grabbed my hoddie off her "you know what? Ill do those…" she didn't put up much of a fight. She just shrugged and walked over to her bed sitting down on it. I managed to fold and organise the rest of my clothes although not even close to how Annabeth did it.

After a long moment of awkward silence, Annabeth awkwardly informed me" we have campfires in the evenings… do you want to come?" she then stood up and walked to the door.

I thought about it for a moment. Didn't sound like a bad idea? "Sure," why not?

"Great. It's in the arena, see you there I guess." She opened the door preparing to walk out.

"Wait where are you going?" she said it was in a half hour?

"I… just need to talk to Chiron about something…" and I had a feeling that something was going to be when the hell I'm going to get clamed and leave her alone. But instead I just gave her a weak "okay," as she walked out the door. I had to give the girl credit. I mean she was nice and all, but I really felt like she didn't want to be the one who has to show me around and try to keep me out of trouble. I kind of understood that. I mean it was my first day and I already got into 2 fights, although one of them was just training, made a new (scary) enemy and developed a crush on someone who I had a feeling had a crush on Annabeth. And since until I get fully settled Annabeth was responsible for teaching me the rules, so if I did something I wasn't suppose to she would get given out to along with me for not watching my back. Plus the fact that she basically unpacked my whole suitcase and folded it very neatly onto the shelves. My mum and Max didn't pack much, 3 t-shirts, 2 pairs of jeans, a pair of shorts, a nice skirt with a matching blouse, tights if it got cold, a hoddie and 3 pairs of shoes, plus the orange camp half-blood t-shirt Annabeth gave me and the clothes I already had on me. Plus some of my personal items which included a hair brush, 2 hair bobbins, tooth brush, tooth paste, shampoo and conditioner, a photo-frame with a family picture in which I looked absolutely horrible in, it had a sticky note on it that said 'will miss you honey, good luck in camp. But don't get too carried away, you're returning to school next year' I shrugged at the thought. Well at least I was lucky to miss this year's finals. Anyway, there was also my make up and my phone which I hated since even though it was a touch screen was really really old. But hey? I wasn't complaining since half the kids here, including Annabeth didn't actually have that much.

I was alone in the cabin and I figured I might as well make myself look nice before the camp fire. I took out my make up out of my suitcase. I didn't really have much make up; my mum would always say I looked good without so I only owned black eyeliner, mascara, a tube of concealer and 2 tubes of lip gloss.

I took out my eyeliner and did small wings messing up a couple of times. I didn't want to make it too obvious I was wearing make up so I tried to make them as small as possible. I then did my bottom lash line and applied the smallest bit of mascara.

I then shoved it back in my suitcase struggling with the stupid zip and swearing out loud a couple of times. I swear, I was gonna throw that suitcase into the ocean as soon as I was clamed. I shoved it under my bed and looked at the big clock at the end of the room. There was 5 minutes left till the campfire which gave me time to change. I took off my dirty smelly clothes throwing them onto the floor, changing into my new camp half-blood t-shirt, a pair of my lightest jeans since it was quite warm outside, a pair of red converse which were a gift from my step dad and tied my hair in a high ponytail leaving down my fringe. Finally smiling at my reflection in the mirror this time fully satisfied, I slid out the door.

There was a huge crowd of people laughing and chatting with their friends. I scanned the place, seeing Clarisse talking with what I assumed were her cabin mates. Shivering a little my gaze moved further focusing on Percy who was only a few feet away from where I was standing. He looked really happy and was chatting with some of the people I met earlier. He looked up noticing my stare and gave me a warm but awkward smile. I felt my cheeks heat up and my stomach do a weird flip. I waved back, wa-a-ay too enthusiastically, but hoping he didn't notice.

"Here you are!" I felt a hand on my shoulder. Jumping out of fright I round myself looking at Max. Without even bothering to say hi, I jumped on him, my hands around his neck.

"Max! Where have you been?"

"I would like to breath you know…" hi patted me on the back, panting for breath.

"Right... Sorry! Where are your… crutches…" but I trailed off as soon as I looked at his feet. Or should I say hooves. "Wait you're a-"

"satyr." He smiled. Well that explains a lot. The fact that he was excused from P.E for life. If he showed up with goat legs I think it would have been bad for both of us. I quickly shook my thought out of my head.

"Come with me, I want to introduce you to someone." He led me through the crowd towards a boy standing chatting up some girls in the corner. As soon as we came closer I could not keep my amazement in my head. "Ohdeargods!" the boy looked exactly like Max. Infact the only way you could tell them apart is the boy's hair was slightly longer and curlier than Max's.

"Alex this is Grover, my twin brother." Grover smiled putting his hand out to shake mine. I smiled back doing the same. After we shook hands Grover said "Saw you fight Percy today. You're pretty good. Especially on your first day!"

"Yeh, I didn't really control that…. See I don't know what came over me really."

"Relax it was pretty cool." Max agreed.

"Hey guys," Annabeth came up smiling as usual. "Alex I see you met Grover. He's Percy's satyr."I immediately lit up hearing Percy's name.

"And best friend!" Grover added looking very offended.

"This reminds me!" Max took out a small pen I recognised as the pen he used to kill the Minotaur that attacked me in school with. "Give Percy Riptide back. I uh… borrowed it you know…"

"Borrowed." I mocked, which made Annabeth and Grover giggle. Max gave me a dirty look and handed the pen to Annabeth.

"Okay. What will I tell him?" she took the pen and put in her pocket.

"I don't know, make something up, you're smart." Grover shrugged.

She gave him a death glare and started to walk over to Percy who was now left alone. I turned to give Max and Grover an apologetic look, and followed her. Before I even turned back she was already giggling with him at a comment he must have made. I immediately felt really jealous. I stalked right up to them and muttered "just give him the bloody pen" which earned me a couple of surprised looks from campers around and both Annabeth and Percy, who smiled and lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Pen?"

"Riptide," I said hoping hell recognise the name. Annabeth took it out of her pocket handing it to the very lost Percy.

"I thought I lost it! What the..."

"Max borrowed it." Annabeth smiled at me.

"Yeh…" I agreed. His green eyes lit up a little. Those eyes really were amazing… you could stare at them forever and not get bored. Annabeth broke me out of my daze by waving her hand in front of my face. I gave her a dirty look at which she and Percy just laughed. She smiled at me "can I talk to you for a second," I could see Percy looked interested. "In private." She added giving him a sarcastic glare.

"… Okay?" I was kind of confused as to what this was going to be about. She gestured me to follow her, away from the crowd of happily chatting campers.

A/N: phew got that typed up. Ill try to get the next chapter done really quickly as im on vacation now, but I have finals soon which I need to study for, yeh yeh say whatever you want but I NEED to study, cause I don't know anything and I know im gonna fail. Anyway thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Ahem review. Bye for now :D


	7. Chapter 7

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_**Hey guys! I have kind of bad news! I won't be able to update any more until late June, I have **__**very **__**important exams that I need to study for. Im so sorry to readers, but im NOT abandoning the story, far from it! I got a couple of chapters written, but cant type them up, and can't post them ether. Really sorry! After my exams are over I promise to post a couple of chapters in a row! And they will be very long too. Again really sorry… until next time **_


End file.
